There is often a need for having a light shelter that can be readily erected and taken down to fill temporary needs for protection against sun and inclement weather.
Various types of such light shelters are known as tents of various types and configurations.
However, none of the known light shelters are modularly expandable from a small single module size to a large size with multiple modules.
Of the known art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,102 shows a baby hut with a framework of substantially rectangular frames all interconnected in a manner that does not offer sufficient strength for use in larger sizes and under windy weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,107 has a framework composed of parallel arches tied together by horizontal tie bars. This kind of shelter, however, requires considerable floor space for the amount of interior volume available, due to the spreading of the arches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,155 shows a structure composed of a plurality of upstanding foldable frames that are foldable to a minimum size package for storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular shelter that is readily assembled from modular components, is adaptable to various types of ground installation, is easily disassembled, and stored away in compact form, yet takes a minimum of ground area in regard to the volume of space provided in the shelter.